


you hover like a hummingbird (you can follow me)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also; DRAMATIC RUNNING, F/M, Fanvid, Fluff, Getting Together through thick and thin, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: Can't you see we are the same?They run from wolves, from themselves, and constantly into each other.





	you hover like a hummingbird (you can follow me)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, non-profit fun only.

_I can see through you_  
_We are the same_  
_It's perfectly strange_  
_You run in my veins_  
_How can I keep you_  
_Inside my lungs_  
_I breathe what is yours_  
_You breathe what is mine_

**_You can follow me._ **

_Wolves Without Teeth,_ Of Monsters and Men

[Kirk/Uhura (AOS) - Run From Wolves](https://vimeo.com/350634215) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
